As Cold as Ice
As Cold as Ice is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-ninth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and forty-third case overall. It takes place in Far North appearing as the fourth and penultimate case in the region. Plot On the trail to figure out the truth behind "The Watcher in the Woods", the pair arrived in Toronto to question Connor's foster father Marvin Huxxon. When the team arrived in the city, Anya informed the player and Riya that a body had been found in a nearby ice hotel. There, they found the body of social worker Cameron Charleston, his head bashed in. The pair first questioned Marvin Huxxon, diver Robyn Owens and single mother Christina Carson. As the pair reconvened, Takagi revealed that Cameron had recently bought a house in Rosenoque. The pair soon headed to Rosenoque where they headed to the victim's home in Howling Valley. There, they suspected Sister Edna and the GPA's pilot Malcolm Fletcher. As the pair met back up on the plane, Robyn called them, confessing that she hadn't been honest. Robyn revealed to them that she and the victim were romantically involved, confessing that Cameron had even proposed to her. Robyn then revealed that she rejected his proposal before sobbing into her hands. The pair then sent her to Spencer so she could calm down before piecing the clues together and arresting Christina. Christina initially denied involvement before confessing, insisting that she was only protecting her child. Christina revealed that since Oscar ran away, Cameron started calling her a bad mother, promising to have Oscar taken into care and away from Christina. Panicked, Christina wrote a threat to Cameron in hopes of stopping his accusations but Cameron refused to let up. Worried that her child would end up in foster care on his own, Christina begged Cameron to meet her in the ice hotel so they could talk. After a while, the pair started arguing, prompting Christina to smash his head in with an ice block. In court, Christina apologized for what she had done and pleaded that Oscar be looked after. Due to her remorse, Judge Armstrong decided to sentence her to twelve years in prison for her crime. Post-trial, Christina asked to speak to the player and Penelope. Christina explained that she didn't want Oscar being taken into foster care and recounted how Penelope kept Oscar safe when he ran off. She then asked Penelope to take care of Oscar, prompting her to talk to Ivan. As the couple decided to take care of Oscar, Penelope went to greet Oscar, where she explained that she would be looking after him before the trio shared a hug. Meanwhile, the pair headed to the Niagara falls after reports of a dead body. When they arrived, they found the dismembered body of teen Terrance Owens, Robyn's brother. The pair informed Robyn of her brother's death before hearing the autopsy results from Nia, who confirmed that the method matched "the Watcher"'s victims. She also revealed that she'd found traces of a hallucinogenic drug, explaining what the victims saw and confirming that the killer was mortal. The pair also examined a torn note found in Terrance's pocket, revealing a travel route from Nuuk to Juneau, causing the team to believe that the victims were being taken to Juneau. With the latest developments, the team hurriedly reconvened where Anya told them to set a course to Juneau. The team soon set off to the cold state of Alaska, in hopes of saving Connor and confronting "the Watcher in the Woods" once and for all... Summary Victim *'Cameron Charleston' (found dead in an ice hotel with his head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Ice Block' Killer *'Christina Carson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats poutine. *The suspect drinks Yukon Jack. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats poutine. *The suspect drinks Yukon Jack. *The suspect reads the Westchester Weekly. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats poutine. *The suspect drinks Yukon Jack. *The suspect reads the Westchester Weekly. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats poutine. *The suspect drinks Yukon Jack. *The suspect reads the Westchester Weekly. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats poutine. *The suspect drinks Yukon Jack. *The suspect reads the Westchester Weekly. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats poutine. *The killer drinks Yukon Jack. *The killer reads the Westchester Weekly. *The killer is female. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ice Hotel. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ice Pieces, Wallet) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats poutine) *Examine Ice Pieces. (Result: Ice Block) *Analyze Ice Block. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Yukon Jack) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Picture; New Suspect: Marvin Huxxon) *Speak to Marvin about the murder in the ice hotel. (New Crime Scene: Niagara Falls) *Investigate Niagara Falls. (Clues: White Blocks, Faded Postcard) *Examine White Blocks. (Result: Bracelet; New Suspect: Robyn Owens) *Ask Robyn why she's in Canada. *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Signature) *Examine Signature. (Result: Christina Carson's Signature; New Suspect: Christina Carson) *Speak to Christina about the murder. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Bible, White Fabric, Torn Note) *Examine Bible. (Result: Property of Sister Edna; New Suspect: Sister Edna) *Ask Sister Edna why her bible was in the victim's house. (Attribute: Sister Edna eats poutine) *Examine White Fabric. (Result: Pilot's Cap; New Suspect: Malcolm Fletcher) *Ask Malcolm why he went to the victim's house. (Attribute: Malcolm drinks Yukon Jack) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Threat Out Letters) *Analyze Cut Out Letters. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the Westchester Weekly; New Crime Scene: Railing) *Investigate Railing. (Clues: Faded Card, Victim's Phone) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Appointment Card) *Ask Christina about her appointment with the victim. (Attribute: Christina eats poutine, drinks Yukon Jack and reads the Westchester Weekly) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (04:00:00; Result: Abusive Texts) *Speak to Marvin about the victim's abusive texts. (Attribute: Marvin eats poutine and drinks Yukon Jack) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 3 *See what Robyn was hiding. (Attribute: Robyn eats poutine, drinks Yukon Jack and reads the Westchester Weekly; New Crime Scene: Warm Fireplace) *Investigate Warm Fireplace. (Clues: Magazine Rack, Old Photo) *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Arrest Report) *Confront Edna over her criminal past. (Attribute: Sister Edna drinks Yukon Jack and reads the Westchester Weekly) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Malcolm Identified) *Speak to Malcolm about his friendship with the victim's father. (Attribute: Malcolm eats poutine and reads the Westchester Weekly) *Investigate Ice Bar Hotel. (Clues: Fur Blankets, Silver Pieces) *Examine Fur Blankets. (Result: Hairclip) *Analyze Hairclip. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Silver Pieces. (Result: Pocket Watch) *Analyze Pocket Watch. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Watcher in the Woods (4/5). (1 star) The Watcher in the Woods (4/5) *See what Christina wants. (Reward: Child's Toy; New Quasi-Suspect: Ivan Spiros) *Go with Penelope to talk to Ivan. (New Quasi-Suspect: Oscar Carson) *Greet Oscar to Penelope and Ivan. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Ice Hotel. (Clue: Box of Knick-Knacks) *Examine Box of Knick-Knacks. (Result: Christina's Locket) *Investigate Niagara Falls. (Clue: Dismembered Body) *Inform Robyn of her brother's death. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Autopsy Dismembered Body. (15:00:00; Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Travel Route) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Far North (UnknownGamez)